


Extraordinary

by ICanDoThisAllDayy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, First Dates, Fluff, I Tried, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Not Beta Read, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Precious Peter Parker, Restaurants, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a softie, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony-centric, so they haven't dated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanDoThisAllDayy/pseuds/ICanDoThisAllDayy
Summary: In which Tony Stark and Stephen Strange go on a date, obviously not according to plan. And then cuddles are followed because they're both soft and need validation. aka we all know Tony is the little spoon.





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katusa_526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katusa_526/gifts).



> This is my first ever MCU writing so I'm extremely sorry if the work seems out of character. Please forgive that by thinking it was a very general concept, trying to steer clear of the usual superheroes stuff.  
> Written for a dear friend from Tumblr:  I hope you like it! 

“Stark.”

 

Tony stopped fidgeting with his fingers and looked across the table. Stephen Strange, or as the majority of the world knows him, Doctor Strange. Tony didn’t know what to say. Worse yet, he didn’t know what to do. And the look on the Doctor’s face wasn’t helping, either. _Damn my anxiety!_

 

Stephen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and open up a portal leading elsewhere. Instead, he just sighed, “Look, Stark. We don’t have to do this if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

 

Tony shook his head animatedly, “I want to. And please, just Tony. I really don’t care what others in this restaurant infer if they eavesdrop.” He looked at Strange determinedly, quite enjoying his view. Stephen looked quite lovely in a white tuxedo they picked out together when the Avengers all went shopping. Strange looked back at him, their gaze growing intense until the waiter interrupted by bringing them more wine. That broke the growing confidence of Stark, “Uh...I mean… Friends call each other by their first names, right? ”

 

Strange raised an eyebrow at the mention of “friends”, but continued to cut his steak, “You know, I haven’t had food in a 5-star for quite some time now. Living life as the Sorcerer Supreme does humble you in more ways than one.”

 

“This is one of my favourite places. In fact, it was Peter’s wish to come here for his birthday last year. He introduced me to it.” Thinking of Peter helped calm Tony down. The youngling brought back a love for life that the billionaire was starting to lose.

 

“And is that why you’re not eating?” Stephen directed at Tony’s almost-untouched plate.

 

“That’s not the reason why.” How does he tell the person he has the biggest, hopeless crush on, that he’s nervous, that he has butterflies in his stomach? “I… Never mind that, Strange. I hope you’re liking it, that’s all.”

 

“Stephen. Please. Your rules.” Strange winked and his two loose strands of hair on his forehead moved as he did. He knew the effect it had on the genius inventor, and immediately he saw Tony blush.

 

“Sure. Stephen. Huh, I could get used to it.” Not daring to look up, fearing that he’d give it all away, he finally picked up his fork and kept twisting it in his spaghetti.

 

Stephen smirked, “You better. I’ve got plans to stick around long enough. In case of a mishap, if it’s not too big and comes without dire consequences, I guess I could always manipulate time.”

 

“I wasn’t planning to let go of you either.” Deliberate clearing of the throat. “I mean, you’re an essential part of the Avengers team now and your skill set will certainly save countless lives.”

 

Stephen found the latter justification odd, but soon realised it was because the manager was headed their way. Tony spotted him out of the corner of his eye. He enthusiastically greeted them and asked if they wanted anything more, to which both men said no.

 

Soon after the manager left, Tony hesitantly scratched the back of his head, “Um, Stephen, if you don’t mind, could you drop me home? I’ve finished eating and I guess we’re done here now that the manager has come to us and can boast about it for the rest of his life.” Stephen nodded and exited through the back door, where he opened a portal to Stark’s residence.

 

When they reached, Stephen was no longer sure what he should do. “I’ll head back to the Sanctum, then.”

 

“No, just come in.” Immediately Stark felt more like himself. Stephen mused to himself he should have just opened the portal the first time he had that thought.

 

Stark closed the door behind them and directed Stephen to sit on the couch first. He soon joined him, bringing two cups of green tea with him. However, after Tony set the cups down, his shoulders slumped at once. “Tony, is everything okay?”

 

Tony had his head in his hands and sighed defeatedly, “I am so sorry Stephen.”

 

Stephen scooted closer and moved Tony’s hands away from his face, holding them in his own. “Hey, hey. It’s alright.”

 

“No, it’s not!” If Tony had accidentally raised his voice, Stephen did not flinch. “I just wanted us to have a normal first date night. You know, nothing too superfluous, given the weird things we deal with in our duties.”

 

“It was norm -”

 

“- But then, I also want you to have the very best of everything. Because you don’t deserve anything less than that.”

 

“That doesn't mean you need to pretend to be or do something you're not comfortable with, too!” Stephen realised they were headed towards a pointless argument so he made Tony stand up while lying down on the couch himself. “Come here.”

 

Tony, on the other hand, stood there pouting. As tempting as Stephen’s invitation was, he was mad at himself for screwing things up.

 

“Come here before I snatch the pout from your mouth.”

 

Reluctantly, he followed. Tony lay down with his back touching Strange’s chest. Stephen wrapped his arms around Stark’s waist, and Tony held onto them, absentmindedly rubbing the scars on the sorcerer’s hands, “I'm sorry again, Stephen. I just wanted us to do something normal couples would do. I didn't want our first date to go like this. It's all my fault, really. Maybe if I wasn't so awkward, things would be different.”

 

Stephen pulled him closer, “We're far from being ordinary. You and I, we're both extraordinary in our own ways. We don't have to go public if you're not ready, yeah? You're an even bigger public figure than I am, I completely understand if you want to take your time.” Somehow talking about their feelings without looking at each other in the eye made it easier.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Strange planted a kiss on Tony’s head, “Besides, do you know why I even said yes to this date?”

 

“Because you have nothing better to do and the Sanctum is a boring place?”

 

“It's because I want to prove you wrong.”

 

Tony scoffed and tried turning his head back as much as he can, “Please, stonekeeper, I'd rather be with my bots in my lab than to die of boredom where you stay.”

 

“Not that. I want you to see how wrong you are. About yourself. I want to give you the best there is. I wish that I could make you see how deserving you are of the great things in life. I wish you could agree that you're not always at fault. I hope my love for you will be powerful enough to make you see the good in yourself and the world. I hope you won't tire of me so every day I could remind you that anxiety is normal and for you to still be out there, fighting, despite the trauma you've been through, is nothing less than a fighter. I pray that you realise you are worthy of affection because I'm ready to give you so much of it.”

 

Tony’s eyes welled up hearing this, “Geez...shut up Wizard, you're making me cry.”

 

Stephen tugged him closer one more time, “Oh, I forgot to tell you the biggest thing.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I love you, Anthony Edward Stark. That's why I said yes.”

 

“Yeah? I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> that huge ass paragraph towards the end, where Stephen is justifying his agreement?  
> YEA THAT ME @ TONY STARK TOO BABY BOY BEEN THRU SO MUCH MCU LET HIM REST !!!!!
> 
> PS: I'd love it if you could leave kudos, feedback of any kind because I'd love to write more MCU work but clearly I won't be able to improve unless I get responses :D Love you all xo
> 
>  
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr for more updates :) ](%E2%80%9Dicandothisalldayy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
